


driving home for christmas (and for you)

by InvincibleMadhouses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, M/M, That would be all, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleMadhouses/pseuds/InvincibleMadhouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is coming home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving home for christmas (and for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I am Sterek trash, and I am Christmas trash. This is Sterek Christmas trash

Stiles was driving his Jeep along Interstate 80, and it was snowing. It was not snowing a lot. In fact, it was snowing so little that the white powder could barely be classified as snow. Stiles opted for ignoring this fact, and instead changed the radio channel in search of Christmas-y music to go with ALL THAT BEAUTIFUL SNOW. It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for. A smile made its way across his face as Chris Rea’s low voice filled the car. He hummed along, joining in with the words he knew.

_“I hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm_

_To pass the time away”_

A cursory glance told Stiles it was 3 in the afternoon, and he was approaching Beacon hills faster than expected. The road was basically vacant, and with this speed he was gonna be home in an hour or two.

Something in him clenched nervously. The butterflies that had been living in his stomach for two months appeared to be performing a pretty violent dance routine. Derek. He was gonna see Derek. Now, Stiles was not exactly _nervous._ It’s not like it was gonna be his first time seeing Derek, like, _ever._ It was, however, the first time Stiles was gonna see him after accidentally admitting to his huge, secret, never-tell-Derek-about-this-Scott-I-swear-I-will-kill-you crush on Derek. It was not his fault, okay?? He had just finished his assignment after two days of non-stop studying, and he was barely keeping his eyes open when Derek’s name flashed on his phone. Stiles answered right away, because that was the rule (Rule 12: Stiles must always answer his phone when the pack calls, even if it is just to say “Can’t talk right now, bye”, right before Rule 13: Stiles is not allowed to mess with any of the werewolf packs in New York without warning Derek or Scott). The rules were kind of ridiculous, but Stiles at least pretended to follow them and the pack pretended they didn’t know about his occasional slip-ups. The system was working, Stiles though with a pleased mental pat on the shoulder.

What _hadn’t_ been working, though, was Stiles brain, apparently. Somehow, it had taken a vacation during his conversation with Derek and _somehow_ (Stiles claims to have no recollection of his exact words), he had blurted out his deepest, darkest secret. There had been a few seconds of horrible, heart-clenching silence before Derek said something along the lines of “whu…but…..I…Stiles…..you!” and then promptly fell silent again.

“Derek?” Stiles had barely dared to whisper, torn between desperately wanting to laugh it off as a joke and hearing what Derek might say. The answer, once it came, was quiet but hopeful.

“I like you too.”

And that had been that. During the past two months, Stiles and Derek’s relationship had evolved from occasional texts, to daily calls, to hour-long video chats and finally, to this. Spending Christmas together as boyfriends. Stiles didn’t know if you could technically be boyfriends with someone without actually seeing each other in person, but he had honestly never been one for technicalities anyway. Casting an eye in the back mirror, he pushed the gas pedal down a little harder. The scenery, normally something he quite enjoyed, flashed by without being given more than a glance. Stiles was not interested in wasting any more time. He and Derek could have been together _years ago_ if they hadn’t both been such idiots. Sighing, at his own stupidity, Stiles turned up the volume and chimed in with Chris.

_“…feel you near me._

_I am driving home for Christmas.”_

Stiles almost jumped out of his seat at the loud exclamation coming from the passenger seat. Oh. Right. Derek had just made him change his text tone to some kind of obscure fandom reference. Stiles had been promised an explanation during the holidays, but so far he was mostly scared shitless by the text tone. Still. It was pretty cute, how nerdy Derek had turned out to be. Opening the text, Stiles almost expected it be his father or Scott (they had both been obnoxiously smug about the whole Derek-boyfriend-thing and would NOT shut up about how they had been “right all along” and “told you so, Stiles!”). However, he doubted Scott or his father would open a text with “Hey, babe”. (Okay, Scott might. They were BFF’s, okay?). Reading through the rest of the text, Stiles felt his cheeks heat. Derek was too adorable. And also dirty. Super dirty. The explicit details of what he was going to do to Stiles once he arrived were…pretty distracting. Trying to avoid encouraging the heat he could feel rising in his abdomen, Stiles focused on the last sentence.

“Can’t wait to spend Christmas with you :) Love, Derek”

Just like that, all the nervousness disappeared. Stiles felt a slow smile growing on his face. This was gonna be great.

 

THE END    

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am trash. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are like beautiful snowflakes, falling down on my pathetically snow-less existence <3
> 
> (Derek is such a Doctor Who nerd. I'm just saying)


End file.
